


Satellites

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, N Things, Relationship Study, S01E017: The Iron Wall, light manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: The first time Tsukishima Kei saw Kageyama Tobio was on the other side of the net during his first year of middle school.(Or, five times that Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio avoid having deep conversations, and the one time that they do).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Satellites

**Author's Note:**

> I really, truly thought I was going to write a Datekou fic for this episode, but it turns out that a five-second scene between Kageyama and Tsukki would override that plan.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_one._

The first time Tsukishima Kei saw Kageyama Tobio was on the other side of the net during his first year of middle school. Neither of them were playing, both relegated to the sidelines to make room on the court for more senior players.

Kitagawa Daiichi trounced his middle school, winning by double digits in both sets. While the loss was disheartening, it wasn’t unexpected. His middle school had never even made it to the quarter-final round in the last decade, while Kitagawa Daiichi had never been eliminated before the semi-finals.

In normal circumstances, he would have never even noticed Kageyama Tobio’s existence, but the end of the game was marked by their setter shouting, “Tobio-chan! See, that’s what a great setter looks like!” 

While their coach reprimanded the star setter, Tsukishima glanced over at the dark-haired boy on the bench, who was holding his hands around his knees. A brief thought of _“pathetic”_ crossed his mind, before Yamaguchi yanked him into their team huddle. 

It wasn’t like his thoughts about the other boy would matter. It was unlikely that the two of them would ever cross paths again. 

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. 

* * *

_two._

The next year, his middle school didn’t even make it past the first round, while Kitagawa Daiichi was in the complete opposite division. (They would go on to lose in the finals to Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High for the second year in a row).

* * *

_three._

In his final year of middle school, Tsukishima’s team was eliminated in the second round. Neither of the games were against Kitagawa Daiichi. It was unlikely that the two would have run into each other this year, except on the third day of the competition, Yamaguchi dragged him to the finals. It was Shiratorizawa versus Kitagawa Daiichi for the third year in a row. 

They avoided the cheering sections of each school, which had each grown in size since the first rounds of the competition. Yamaguchi had wanted to sit near the front, but Tsukishima forced them farther back, away from where they might be spotted — technically it was a school day and they hadn’t gotten permission to come to the volleyball game. 

The Kageyama Tobio on the court was markedly different than the one he observed on the sidelines three years ago. While the boy still looked at volleyball with rapturous attention, there was an intensity to him that wasn’t there before. Gone was the meek, unconfident first year, having been replaced with a loud, brash third year. He had a newly found confidence, but too much of it. While, first year Kageyama had looked like he had been left behind by the third year setter, this one had run far ahead of his peers. Too far ahead. So far ahead, that there was no way for them to keep up, and it didn’t seem like Kageyama cared if they did.

Tsukishima’s passing thought from three years ago came back: _“pathetic.”_ He could never imagine being friends with someone like the King of the Court.

* * *

_four._

When Tsukishima realized that Kageyama had chosen Karasuno, he almost wondered if joining the volleyball club was worth it. It was just a club, after all. He had seen the King in action and never wanted to be knighted into his court. Yamaguchi convinced him to stay, but he still tried to keep his distance from his teammates. 

Other than jilted small talk and a short conversation about strategy on the court, Tsukishima didn’t have his first real conversation with Kageyama until after Karasuno was defeated by Seijoh during Interhigh. 

Tsukishima had arrived at afternoon practice early and found the other boy standing outside of the clubroom. Kageyama, for once, looked like he was in deep thought, leaning onto the second story railing. He paused on the stairs, wondering if he should wait somewhere else, but Kageyama happened to look in his direction, catching his eye. 

It was too late to back out. 

“Uh…” Tsukishima walked up to him, placing his duffle bag by the door to the clubroom. “I guess it’s still locked?” 

Kageyama murmured an affirmative, turning around to lean back on the railing. “You’re early, class doesn’t get out for another 15 minutes.” 

“I had a dentist appointment, but,” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t explain why you’re also early.” 

“Quiz today.” Kageyama shrugged. “My teacher let us go when we finished.” 

“Did you even try on the quiz, or did you just randomly fill in answers?” Tsukishima scoffed. 

He expected Kageyama to snipe back at him, but instead the other boy just sighed, a helpless sort of look on his face. “Couldn’t really concentrate. I guess I still have a lot on my mind.” 

If they were any other two people, this was where Tsukishima would have said something encouraging to Kageyama. To let him know that Karasuno’s loss wasn’t his fault — that he played as well as he could, and Seijoh just happened to play better than them that day. 

But, they were Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei: touchy-feely conversations didn’t happen between the two of them. In the end, neither of them said a word. 

When Daichi finally came to open the clubroom, finding the boys sitting on either side of the door, scrolling through their phones, Tsukishima concluded that maybe they were both pathetic.

* * *

_five._

Tsukishima found Kagayama sitting on a bench outside of the stadium. There were posters and flags set-up advertising Nationals, which were set to start the next day. The plaza was mostly empty, except for a couple of groundskeepers doing some last minute clean-up. 

Sitting down on the bench, he pulled out two meat buns from the bag he got from the convenience store. Kageyama grabbed the extra one from his hand, and they ate in comfortable silence.

“You’re not going to say something sentimental, are you?” Kageyama asked, looking at him in his peripheral vision.

“Nah,” Tsukishima scoffed. “‘I think Yamaguchi’s got that covered. He’s got a whole speech and everything.” 

Kageyama finished his food and stood up from the bench, stretching his arms over his head. “We better get some sleep before our last competition.” 

“You better not go easy on us tomorrow,” Tsukishima said, moving to follow him. 

“Of course not.” 

There was nothing more that needed to be said. 

* * *

_plus one._

Tsukishima adjusted his tuxedo in the mirror, smoothing the collar and straightening his tie. He resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair, which had already been styled and gelled to perfection. 

He scrolled through his messages on his phone, making sure to prematurely place it on silent. Halfway through replying to a work email, Yamaguchi stuck his head into the room, “Hey, you almost ready?” 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima shook his head, “Honestly, if I’m waiting around any longer then I’m going to accidentally mess up my hair or get an unseemly wrinkle somewhere. How are things with your half of the wedding party?”

“Hinata’s freaking out a bit, but Yachi’s in his dressing room calming him down. She still remembers all the breathing exercises from high school.” 

“I’m pretty sure that she probably still has the notebook she wrote them down in somewhere, too,” Tsukishima teased, but with genuine fondness in his voice. “I was with Kageyama, but his sister kicked me out for some last minute sibling talk.” 

“I’m sure he’ll come and find you before it’s time,” he said solemnly. 

“Don’t phrase it like that.” Tsukishima shook his head, crossing his arms in front of him. “It’s a wedding, not ritual sacrifice.” 

“Aw. Be careful. It almost sounds like you care.” 

“Trust me,” he said sticking his hands into his pockets, and putting on an air of indifference. “If I didn’t care, they would know.”

“So…” Yamaguchi leaned against the wall, “you’ve got your speech all ready for the reception?” 

“What speech?” Tsukishima pursed his lips, tilting his head in mock innocence. 

“You’re the best man!” Yamaguchi crossed his arms. “I’d punch you in the shoulder right now, but I don’t want to wrinkle your suit.” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he replied, shaking his head. “Of course I wrote a speech. Rehearsed it and everything. I might be an asshole, but I wasn’t going to ruin their wedding.” 

There was a knock at the door. “Yeah?” Yamaguchi called out. 

Kageyama entered the room, rubbing his palms against his pants. “It’s almost time. I peeked in, and it looks like almost all the guests are seated. 

“I’ll go let the event planner know we’re good to go. I’ll let you have a few minutes with your best man before it begins.” Yamaguchi rushed toward the door, flashing them a bright smile before shutting it behind him. “I’ll see you two in a few!” 

Kageyama went up to the mirror, biting his lip and shifting his tie back and forth. 

“It looks like Hinata isn’t the only one that’s nervous.” Tsukishima said, gently turning Kageyama to face him in order to fix his tie.

“Maybe a little.” Kageyama glanced in the mirror again, before shooting a small smile at him, “But don’t ever tell him I said that.” 

“Like I willingly tell Hinata anything.” Tsukishima could tell that Kageyama wasn’t really paying attention to him, his gaze always wandering back to the mirror. Shaking his head, he tried to get the other man’s attention, “Don’t be so nervous. I’m pretty sure Hinata fell in love with you the first time you set for him.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Honestly, it was kind of disgusting,” he replied, although he couldn’t quite keep the fond affection out of his voice. “It’s like you two were fated to be with each other.” Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but Tsukishima interrupted him. “Don’t get all sentimental on me now. There will be plenty of time for that during the reception.” 

Kageyama shook his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Who would’ve thought you would end up being my best man.” 

“I certainly wouldn’t have bet on it.” He resisted the urge to playfully mess up Kageyama’s hair. “Come on,” Tsukishima said, gently tugging Kageyama toward the door. “The others will never forgive me if you’re late for your own wedding.” 

The last time Tsukishima Kei saw Kageyama Tobio was the moment before he became Hinata Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Fun fact: at one point I was calling this fic "blueberry moonshine" in my head.
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (most likely mindlessly scrolling through [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
